1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to channel setting, more particularly to a digital broadcast receiver and a one-touch channel setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital broadcasting receiver is equipped with a personal video recording function, for recording and saving a digital broadcast receiver on a recording medium such as a hard disk, and is connected to a digital broadcast antenna and television. The digital broadcast receiver may also use multiple tuners, to allow a user viewing one channel to view another channel using the picture-in-picture (PIP) function or to record another channel.
Also, the digital broadcasting receiver has a channel search function, which is the first function to be activated after the user purchases the digital broadcast receiver, and which is activated periodically during use to re-register channel information if it is changed.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating general procedures of searching channels for a digital broadcast receiver equipped with multiple tuners.
Referring to FIG. 1, the digital broadcast receiver first displays a UI screen, in operation 110, for receiving channel setting conditions from the user as input.
In operation 120, the digital broadcast receiver sets the antenna according to one or more inputs made through the UI screen regarding setting conditions for the antenna, such as satellite information (e.g. satellite name, etc.), LNB information (e.g. LNB frequency, voltage, etc.), the use of 22 KHz tone (on/off), and DiSEqC switch value, etc.
After setting the antenna, in operation 130, the digital broadcast receiver has to select which tuner the antenna is connected to, from among multiple tuners, which is referred to as “tuner selection.”
In operation 140, after the tuner selection, the digital broadcast receiver performs a “channel search” using information on the transponder (TP) to be searched.
In operation 150, the digital broadcast receiver determines whether or not the channel search has been performed successfully. If the channel search is not performed, this means that one or more of the antenna setting conditions and the selected tuner have been set incorrectly, so the digital broadcast receiver returns to operation 110 and notifies that the channel search has failed, and displays the UI screen to receive a new command as input.
In the past, the user had to provide input manually in the installing process, for setting the antenna and selecting the tuner, and as it is difficult for a general user to understand the input conditions for the tuner, the user typically had to depend on an installation technician or installation expert to install the digital broadcast receiver. This incurred extra costs and time consumption, and there was also the inconvenience not only of having to perform the installation procedures at the time of purchase of the digital broadcast receiver but also of having to repeat them every time a new channel was to be added.